The Questions
by liler91
Summary: twoshot songfic about lilly and oliver. i've never done a twoshot before, so don't be too harsh. DISCLAIMER: obviously don't own anything except my ideas..no hannah, no songs..just my ideas.
1. Could it Be?

Could it Be?

Miley couldn't make it to movie night. She's grounded for doing something to Jackson. Don't ask. So it was just me and Oliver, Oliver and me. Alone, on his couch. And for some reason, I couldn't stop staring at him. I couldn't stop thinking about him…

_I know we've been friends forever,_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new._

_And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see, you were always with me._

Did I like Oliver? I couldn't…could I? Is it so bad to like your best friend? I mean, it's bound to happen at some point…isn't it?

_Could it be, you and I never imagined?_

_Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?_

_Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew?_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you. Oh it's you._

This is confusing, and crazy! It's Oliver Oken! My best friend since pre-school! Is it even legal to like your best friend?

_It's kind of funny you were always near,_

_But who would ever thought that we would end up here?_

_And every time I needed you, you've been there for me._

_Now it's clear, I've been waiting for you._

Oliver had been by my side my whole life. He was always there for me. Uh-oh, he just caught me staring at him.

"What?" he asked, laughing. "Do I have salsa on my face?"

"Nah," I laughed. "You're good."

_Could it be, you and I never imagined?_

_Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?_

_Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew?_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you. Oh it's you._

This was a really weird feeling. I felt…I don't know. I got up to get something, and when I sat back down I purposely sat closer to him. I don't think he realized it though. My heart kept skipping beats. And when he smiled at me, I really thought I would die.

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Oh, that it's real, and it's true,_

_And it's just me and you._

_Could it be that it's you?_

Ok, I guess…I guess I do like Oliver. A lot. Maybe I always have. I wonder what he's thinking right now…

_Could it be, you and I never imagined?_

_Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?_

_Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew?_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you. Oh it's you._


	2. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Lilly just left from our Miley-less movie night. She looked amazing tonight. Wait a second, did I just think that? Lilly was my best friend, my beautiful best friend. What the heck, why am I thinking like this? I've been thinking like this for a couple weeks now. Do…do I like her?

_We're the best of friends,_

_And we share our secrets._

_She knows everything that is on my mind._

Alright, so…I do like her. I really do. Maybe…just maybe…she would think about giving me a shot? How would I let her know?

_Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice inside my head softly says…_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside._

I couldn't stop thinking about Lilly. Now it's like she's on my mind non-stop. And every time I try to start a conversation, I end up talking about Lilly. I really want her to know how I feel, but I don't want to ruin what we already have, ya know?

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move._

_Just a touch, and we could cross the line._

_Every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go._

_Confess to her what my heart knows,_

_Hold her close..._

So here we are, just Lilly and I again. We're at Miley's concert, and I noticed how great she smells tonight. If only she knew that I liked her. I guess I've always liked her. Too bad we're 'just friends'.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside._

Should I tell her? But our friendship is the most important thing in the world to me. What if she's totally grossed out when I tell her? How would that be for my self-esteem?

_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay?_

_It hurts me to wait._

_I keep asking myself..._

Lilly's the first girl that really get's me. Other girls, including Miley, think I'm immature or stupid, or just joke around to much. But Lilly understands me…

_Why don't you kiss her? (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her? (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside._

I can't take this anymore! I need to know how she feels!

_Why don't you kiss her?_

I looked her right in the eyes and just kissed her. We pulled apart and stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then we kissed again.

**the endddd**


End file.
